Truth
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto Loves Sasuke, but doesn't know Sasuke knows. One day the Uchiha wants to speak with Naruto in the hall alone. will he confess? Or does sasuke have some convincing to do? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Truth**

**Author: SinfulDesire. (Me!).**

**Rating: NC-17 in later chapters. Will have Lemon later in; may have bondage! Also since those can;t be put on Fanfiction please see my profile for more info on those.**

**Warning: CONTAINS YAOI (boyxBoy)**

**Dedication: MoonShadow (Moon and or Twin!)- She has been a big help to me over the months we've been friends as well as bonded Twins . I love you so much Twin, Hope you like your story. **

**Feedback: Desired**

**Disclaimer: If I owned would I be talking to you? Hell, there would be so much yaoi in Naruto it wouldn't be funny. But I don't so sorry. Me no owns.**

**A/N: Okay, I wrote here another Naruto fic for you all. This does take place at a different time, when there all in high School, Like a normal High School. So it's AU. This is SasuNaru and will be SasuNaru forever. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, but most of all enjoy.**

**BETA: My Rosey Posey! Also now as Reiko, I thank her dearly **

It started out the same way each morning; like a never-ending cycle which someone tossed you onto just for a good laugh. The stream of lightly wandering in through the half closed blinds, if you could call the white plastic strips which were bend in all different ways that. The small, faint murmuring of curses or for another five minutes in dreamland from the person that lay on the small twin mattress, still fast asleep and way past the normal wake up time for other people that attended Konoha High. Of course Uzumaki Naruto had to be unlike other people. Different in every other way possible for man to be unique. He was the only student at Konoha High to be late every morning at the same time without delay. He was also the only one forced to deal with the teacher's dirty looks as he stalked into class with a few books under one arm (most of which he, more often then not, forgot were needed and left sitting on the coffee table) about half way into class, or having to stay after each class to speak with his peers about why he was late. That meant he was wasting even more precious time, causing him late for the next class and so on. That was only a little less then half of his daily vicious cycle.

This morning didn't seem to have much difference considering his alarm clock wasn't working again. Naruto lived in a small apartment the worst part of town where it seemed that half the population was made up of prostitutes. Since the part of town which he called his home was so run down, the electrically company decided to save the power for people who could always pay the bills. Meaning there were usually power shortages at night, Or any other time for that matter. Thus causing Naruto's small electric device to blackout and restart with a new time when the power decided to kick back in.

So, once the bright light had worked its way into the room until it gently rested on Naruto's face, the blond boy started to stir. First murmuring stupid nothings as he tossed and turned, burying his face back into the cream colored pillow. And since registering that 'something wasn't right' usually came next in the process of things, a loud scream of 'Damn it!' could be heard as Naruto hurriedly sat up and glanced around. From there, he jumped out of bed in a rush to get dressed and out the door. Somewhere in between those ideas, his feet became stuck in the sheets, causing him to fall from the bed, landing expertly on the floor with a thud and a muffled groan.

After getting himself together, Naruto picked himself up from the floor carefully, though somewhat hurried to try and get to school at a decent hour. His arm now hurt from the way he landed on it and his back was still sore from sleeping in an awkward position all night, but that didn't stop him

from running to his closet and grabbing any clothes that he could wear. Suddenly he was incredibly thankful for his shower last night. He dressed in appropriate attire of black jeans that were sort of baggy in the legs but fit nicely to his lean hips; accompanied with a tight bright orange tee that, to some, might have look as though it was glued to his well-built chest. By that time Naruto was already in the bathroom, brushing his teeth thoroughly and running a hand through his naturally messy blonde hair. Only a matter of seconds later, he was grabbing his books and running out the door.

He still forgot his Math book, along with it his homework for the same class that, for once, he had actually completed instead of just starring blankly at the sheet in incomprehension. Naruto still hadn't learnt to pick the damn workbook up when he left.

Running at almost an inhuman pace to school, Naruto arrived earlier then usual. He was still late by twenty minutes, but it was way better then the normal fifty-minute delay he had to normally deal with.

Entering school grounds though, did make a large groan sound from the blond, seemingly unhappy for attending another school day that he didn't particularly want to be present at. He was beginning to wonder why he didn't just screw it and stay home today. He slowed his pace to a walk as he neared his first period class of English, Naruto taking a deep and somewhat regretting breath. He_really _didn't want to be here, but he was, so with a final sigh he pushed the door open with one of his famous cheeky grins, only to find no teacher and sea of students mixed around talking with one another. The gods must have liked him that day or something.

Of course Naruto was more then happy to find no teacher as he bounded over to Kiba and Shikamaru, Two of his closest friends. Kiba of course having a grin plastered on himself, mocking Naruto for being late even though he hadn't been caught and Shikamaru resting with an elbow propped on the desk, hand holding his chin with a bored expression, murmuring 'How troublesome' under his breath. Kiba was obviously wearing his favorite coat today which had a fur lining around the hood (Naruto never understood why) with his unruly brown mop of hair sticking up and out from beneath the rim, and dark blue faded jeans which looked much like Naruto's. Shikamaru had decided on the black cargo pants and a deep tan shirt, which hugged his chest snugly.

Inuzuka Kiba was the loud, annoying joker of the two (which reminded Naruto of himself sometimes), while Nara Shikamaru was more laid back or, as some would say, lazy. Even so they seemed to make a great trio of friends to everyone, except the popular kids who despised their very existence. Uchiha Sasuke was one of these so called popular kids, though he never asked for it. People naturally came to you when you were one of good looks, and Sasuke was one of those rare, and very lucky people. Pale flawless skin which lay over well built muscles, dark mysterious eyes of what seemed to be midnight black which drew you into their depth along with a pale face and clear skin that was actually as smooth to touch as it seemed. Dark glossy black hair framed his face and accentuated his seemingly flawless features. Sasuke was perfection in every way. He was, after all, an Uchiha.

The Uchiha family was known for their top microchip company that was started by their parents when both brothers were very young. As well as their style of living, both brothers were extremely handsome. Itachi Uchiha had taken the business when the accident that caused their parents death happened and Sasuke went off to school. So along with Sasuke's good looks, a shit load of money came as well.

"Shut up dog breath." Naruto's voice broke out as he slapped the dog lover known as Kiba over the head with a roll of his eyes. He might have been happy a minute ago with not being

caught, but with the constant mocking from his friend, it was bound to get annoying. Though within seconds he was grinning widely again, eyes landing on the famous Uchiha sitting in the front with an expressionless face, hounded by millions of fan girls and a few guys. Anyone that was close enough friends with Naruto would know the boy was practically in love with the raven haired man, if not there already. Naruto watched, breathed, and dreamed Sasuke Uchiha. Though don't get him wrong, he liked the boy, but he wasn't about to start stalking him. He actually considered the boy to be a rival of sorts, always wanting and striving to be better.

"Ow, goddamn it. Don't hit me." Kiba threw in with his own groan, rubbing the back of his head gingerly as he glared daggers at the blonde boy, only to find that Naruto's interest was somewhere else in the room. That's when he broke into snickering, poking Naruto in the side. "Lover boy's not paying attention." he stated mocking, only to get the aforementioned blonde kid to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru interjected in time to avoid Naruto tackling the dog lover to the ground and beating the shit out of him in every way as the boy spun on his heels to face Shikamaru. When it came to diverting attention, Shikamaru was a master. "Naruto, why were you late anyway?" he asked with the most uncaring face one could have, but being as stupid as Naruto was the blonde boy couldn't see that look. "Oh well, slept in again. Power went out and messed up the alarm." He stated everything suddenly being forgotten with another way too bright smile that plastered itself to Naruto's face. Right up until one of the girls, or all of them, broke into a fuss that the Uchiha had left them and was stalking, with a inexpressive face, over to the blonde idiot who at the moment was wishing to be anywhere then in the classroom, a small and noticeable blush taking form over tanned cheeks.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto stuttered, noting himself doing so and deciding to play it cool. It was the safest thing to do at the moment. "What do you want bastard?" he questioned, eyeing the raven haired boy, who was currently placing two hands palm side down on his desk while he leaned to it, staring at him without a spoken reason.

"Hm?" Sasuke questioned, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, watching the blonde boy glare at him. "What, dobe? Haven't heard of being nice?" he asked, lifting one hand from the wooden desk to flick the blonde boy on the nose.

Normally Naruto would have burst into yelling and fighting with the dark haired boy, but seemingly all thoughts were lost in trying to stop a shiver at the flick. Sasuke's touch was as

cold as ice but inside, the contact felt like fire to him. So instead he glared, making a face at the boy and looked away with a roll of his eyes. "Bastard."

Kiba, of course, snickered again and poked Naruto causing him to jump slightly only to find Sasuke's face in his own personal space, staring intently at him. "Well Naruto, I think Sasuke wants to have a little talk with you," he stated mockingly, glancing between the two. "Maybe you should take it outside." he added, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes and fold his arms on his desk, burying his face in them with a yawn.

"What?" Naruto screeched, face going bright red considering he knew what his friend were really implying with that comment. "But, but..." he stuttered, looking up to find the Uchiha watching him patiently, arms crossed over his chest with a bored expression marring perfect features.

"Get up Dobe." Was all Sasuke said to him, watching him with those onyx eyes that had Naruto's heart fluttering wildly against his ribcage. Sasuke was the god of beauty and perfection to him and he wondered all the time what it would be like to have him on top, bodies moving together, sweat slick, moaning and _oh god _Naruto was letting it go straight southward.

"W-What?" he stuttered through another blush, biting his bottom lip out of sheer nervousness. He was currently fighting the urge to either run out of the room screaming, kick Sasuke in the shin and then run out of the room screaming or tackle Sasuke to the ground and kiss him to death ways he could only fantasize about. All of which would have looked very bad on his part while the Uchiha would have been the victim, even if the great Sasuke were trying to kill him they would have made some excuse on Sasuke's behalf about it being Naruto's own fault or something.

"I said. Get up." he repeated clearly like it was the simplest thing in the world, raising one dark brow in question and also in hope to remove Naruto himself from his seat. "Like your friend said, I want to speak with you outside." he stated as an informal explanation, which left no room for argument and stalked to the classroom door.

Naruto watched after him in a bit of shock and still extremely nervous to be alone with Uchiha. Though he wouldn't right? He would be in a hall with other people around him and... none of it made any sense. All classes were inside at this time and most classrooms empty because of a science field trip. Naruto was wishing he had stayed home at the moment, though deciding he had no choice, the blond haired boy vacated his seat and only glanced back at Kiba to mouth words of hatred to him before he followed Sasuke out the wooden classroom door into the silent hallway.

The door slammed closed, which echoed through the empty hallways making Naruto's heart speed up in his chest. He was alone with Sasuke Uchiha the freakin love of his life. "So? Whatcha want to talk about bastard?" Naruto questioned, spotting the boy leaning against the wall. Arms were crossed over Sasuke's clothed and well-built chest (again Naruto wondering what he looked like without the offending material), one foot raised to rest sole side down as a way of holding him up. "Hello? Earth to Sasuke, Don't tell me you brought he

out here to stare at the ground." Naruto added, waving a tanned hand in mid air right in front of the Uchiha's face.

Moments later with Naruto in shock, that hand was in the raven haired boy's grasp, Sasuke himself staring intently with those goddamn sexy eyes which had Naruto memorized. "Do you like me?" The taller pale boy asked out of the blue and to say Naruto was taken back wasn't just a lie if you looked at Naruto's face.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered, clearly not prepared for this kind of thing to happen since his face went impossibly red within seconds. "Like you?" he murmured, looking away as he tried to think of what to say. "Sure, Sasuke. I like you as a rival, maybe as a friend." he stated, his stomach turning in every way possible at the moment. He loved Sasuke, there was no doubt in his mind but he couldn't just confess it to him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"No, I mean, as in boyfriend like." Sasuke clarified, still looking at Naruto with those eyes and damn Naruto thought he was melting into the boy's arms without question. "You know?" he added, the thought clearly something that had been bugging him for a while and he just wanted a goddamn answer. Glancing over to Naruto who held those perfect blue eyes that were clearer then a bright sunny day sky. His smile, which lit up any room, and blond hair as bright as the sun; Sasuke wanted to ravage the boy in the hallway that second but held himself back as he tightened the hold on Naruto's wrist.

That shocked Naruto completely. Could Sasuke be playing some sick mind fuck with him or something? How the hell did he know in the first place about his secret love? He kept it quiet, only a few friends such as Kiba and Shikamaru knew anyway, so how the heck did this Uchiha bastard know himself. "W-what?" he repeated, that word seemingly being his favorite these days, shaking his head quickly. "W-what are you talking about Sasuke? As a boyfriend? Hell no, I'm straight as a stick." Naruto declared with a serious look that was a bit too unrealistic to be entirely real. Even Naruto's mind was contradicting him with stupid sayings and such, there was no way in hell he could be straight. Girls just didn't turn him on like Sasuke did.

"Really? I heard otherwise." Sasuke stated with a knowing look, seeing right past the Dobe stupid little game and reading his mind in a snap. "I think you really are in love with me." he

added with a knowing grin, pushing off the wall and back into Naruto's personal space, almost face to face touching. "Is it true?" he questioned, thinking how freaking sexy Naruto looked blushing like that and licked his own lips lightly.

Of course Naruto didn't answer the question, he wasn't an idiot after all. "Sasuke, stop." he stated, pushing on the boy's chest only to have that boy move closer and closer until he was forced to step backward and Sasuke followed until Naruto was pressed back up to the other white wall. "S-Stop." he stammered, weakly pushing at the pale boy's chest in a desperate move to free himself from the interrogation though Sasuke didn't back down what so ever.

"Come on Naruto, Just admit it." he stated, smooth pale hands moving up over clothed tan skin until he could cup both warm cheeks in his chilled hands. "You want me." he stated, and without a second thought pressed lips to Naruto's in what was suppose to be a searing kiss, only it was abruptly brought to a halt as Naruto panicked and shoved Sasuke so hard it caused the raven hair boy to back up, trip, and land on his ass.

Naruto stared, wide eyed, momentarily watching Sasuke groan as he tried to stand up before he took off running down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. Though his mind was

telling him to go back, talk with Sasuke and tell him, his body wouldn't listen to the command and kept running until his calves were sore. Finding a men's bathroom to his right, Naruto ducked into it as a hiding spot in case the great Uchiha came looking for him, a silent part of him wishing he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Truth**

**Author: SinfulDesire. (Me!).**

**Rating: R or M and Nc-17 in later chapters. Will have Lemon later in; may have bondage!**

**Warning: CONTAINS YAOI (boyxBoy) Also there's like a bit of Sakura bashing. My bad. xD**

**Dedication: MoonShadow (Moon and or Twin!)- She has been a big help to me over the months we've been friends as well as bonded Twins . I love you so much Twin, Hope you like your story. **

**Feedback: Desired**

**Disclaimer: If I owned would I be talking to you? Hell, there would be so much yaoi in Naruto it wouldn't be funny. But I don't so sorry. Me no owns.**

**A/N: Okay, I wrote here another Naruto fic for you all. This does take place at a different time, when there all in high School, Like a normal High School. So it's AU. This is SasuNaru and will be SasuNaru forever. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, but most of all enjoy.**

**Rosey Posey is my awesome beta! We must love her forever! She did SUCH AN AWESOME JOB!**

**ALSO. I was going to put a lemon chapter in it. As you can see for the rating, but I would like to know if you people would like it. Please review and tell me. I'd be happy to give you guys one. **

'_One fucking hour, I've been in here for a damn hour.'_ Naruto groaned to himself as the numbers on his wristwatch blinked at him in a mocking sort of manner. He was currently sitting in his wonderful hiding spot from the great Uchiha, or so he kept telling himself. It wasn't that great a hiding spot at all, sitting on a closed toilet seat sideways with his back against one of the side walls, while his feet were brought up to rest conveniently on the toilet paper holder that was located on the opposite side wall. It was like hell in a box. His back was starting to hurt from the stupid position he hadn't moved out of, while his feet and legs were half asleep from the blood not circulating through them. By the end of the day it was sure Naruto would be dead in one of the bathroom stalls, but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

A instant after that thought had passed through his mind, Sasuke Uchiha entered the bathroom in search of the blonde boy, and he wasn't to happy about being pushed around either. "Naruto." he called out, voice sounding like something you would hear in a horror movie, a murderer calling his victim, soft and taunting with a hint of anger played just right to chill. That made every inch of the sunshine haired boy freeze, even his breathing halting abruptly, as he silently prayed to make the Uchiha leave.

His prayers went unanswered though, for Sasuke was on a mission; a mission to get the blonde boy back in his arms once again and everyone knows you don't mess with an Uchiha, especially not a pissed one. "Naruto? You can't hide forever." Sasuke murmured, lowering himself to one knee on the cold tile

floor by the door as he dipped his head to look under each stall with dark eyes, but seeing nothing except the bottom of each toilet.

A frowned fixed itself to Sasuke's face as he moved to stand once again. Everything was quiet in the small tiled room and there was nothing to say the blond was in there, yet Sasuke seeming to sense him. Glancing the room once again with onyx eyes, Sasuke gave up his pursuit and turned to leave through the door with which he had entered. A silence accompanied him, leaving the bathroom to settle back into silence with slam of the door shutting.

Naruto then and only then released the breath he didn't know he had been holding the entire time, taking another deep breath to suffice the lack of oxygen his body wasn't agreeing too. That was way to close for comfort. Figuring the angered Uchiha would not look in the same place twice, Naruto let his feet drop heavily to the floor with a deep sigh. "He's going to be the death of me, I swear." There was a slight depressed tone to the blonde boy's voice as he lifted himself up onto unsteady legs. Unlocking the door, Naruto stumbled out of the stalk on fragile legs, which were trying to awake from their sleeping, fuzzy like state. Reaching the white water splashed counter, tan hands griped the sides to hold himself up as crystal clear blue eyes gazed into the mirror worriedly.

He was dwelling on the action he had just taken with the Uchiha that were currently occupying his mind and Naruto himself was beginning to wonder if it was such a great idea. He messed with Sasuke Uchiha, the smartest, most handsome, popular kid in the whole school; he was dead beyond belief. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but Sasuke had friends that could surely rip him apart for the inside out, men and woman alike.

The creaking of the old door filled the lavatory and Naruto froze completely as his mind was thrown with a million different assessments of who that could be, most filling with Sasuke within them.

"Dobe. I told you. It's pointless to hide from me." The raven haired man stood holding the door with one perfectly pale hand, smirk plastered to his face. There was a slight bone chilling lilt to his voice, the kind that made hair on the back of your neck stand up, But to Naruto it was fucking damn sexy.

"I-I.. I wasn't hiding Teme. You're the one the tried to force yourself on me, baka." Naruto replied, he was yelling though or at least he wasn't talking on a normal level.

'_Whatever, You wanted it Naruto. Why the hell are you backing out now. He's noticing you.'_ Was all the blonde could think as he watched the onyx eyed man in front of him, and he continued to talk to himself within the confines of his own head.

'_Do not. He's a jackass. I do not like him like that. I'm not gay!'_

'_Right. Sure your not. You've had like wet dreams of him every night, I thought you already admitted you like him to other people.'_

'_Have not! I like girls. Totally. All the way. Girls are hot. Sexy. Like Ino, Hinata, Sakura. Oh god, I think I'm making myself sick.'_

'_Told you. You like Sasuke-kun and dude, Sakura the forehead girl? Gah, I think I'm sick too.'_

Naruto was thrown from thought as Sasuke flicked him on the head. Wait, Sasuke flicked him, since when was he close enough to even _touch_ him. Focusing on his surroundings, Naruto noted the taller man to be standing right in front of him, smug expression as always gracing his prefect lips. Naruto did the only think he could think of, Panic _again._ Instead of Sasuke falling this time, Naruto jumped backward and tripped on his own feet, causing him to land right smack dab on his ass.

"Fuck! That hurt you asshole. I fucking hate you Teme!" Naruto yelled with a mixed in groan as he tilted slightly to rub the side of his butt, a pained manifestation showing within his features.

A soft chuckle escaped the older mans lips as he took advantage of the situation, stepping over Naruto's legs and sliding easily to staddle the smaller mans lap. Arm wrapped around broad tan clothed shoulders before slithering up to interlock behind the blonde's head. Then Sasuke pushed to the boy, faces only a small distance apart as hot breath was blown over Naruto's pouting lips.

"Get off me Teme." There was a whisper with a distinct tone within it. Naruto was trying to be serious though his voice seemed to leave him last second and thus he was stuck like this, holding himself up with two hands stuck to the tile floor behind him. Sasuke made his point that he would not be motivated to relocate as lower regions were rubbed together. A gasp emitted from each of them at the contact, as well as a small moan from the blonde Sasuke held captive.

"Get off me." Naruto repeated, and again Sasuke paid no attention except to lean a bit more to his ear, breathing across the lobe before his tongue slipped between beautiful lips to make the skin just in front of his ear moist with saliva.

"S-Sa... Sasuke... G-Get off...me. You don't want this. Y-You don-t want m-e." Naruto muttered with a slight stutter to his voice as the sexual assault to his ear began. He didn't want Sasuke making a mistake with him because of hearing of his feeling for the dark haired man. He didn't want Sasuke to do something with someone he didn't really like, he couldn't, but most of all he absolutely did not want to be used by the one person he loved more then life.

Everything was stopped and Sasuke pulled back enough to stare into dazzling blue eyes with coal black ones. "Hm. And Why is that Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked skeptically, fingers playing lightly with the small hair on the nape of Naruto's neck. Raising his eye brow in question as he awaited an answer.

Naruto though looked away to the side, not wanting to look into the orbs which he loved to stare into so much as a light shiver ran down his spine. "Because. I'm not worth it." he stated simply, there was pain behind his words that were forced to be hidden badly. "Your Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest most gorgeous man of this school and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the class idiot that everyone hates. Not a great combination and I'm not just going to let you use me as a one night stand." There was determination behind those words, eyes betraying them as the flicked easily with hurt, something he also tried to hard to hide.

"Hn. I guess I'm not seeing your point." The expressionless Uchiha blessed the blond boy with more then five words, which did not happen often and he even continued with more. "I never said I wanted a one night stand. I do not believe I was ever using you and I certainly think your worth ever moment of my time." he replied cooly, unlocking one hand to slip over and grab the blonde boy's chin and force him to look. Once again dark and light eyes met. "Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, Be mine?" Sasuke asked just above a whisper, lowering his face to mere centimeters from Naruto's.

Shocked, Naruto just starred at Sasuke with confusion, his bottom lip trembling slightly as Sasuke thumb trailed over the pinkish flesh. "But, why? Do you like me that much?" A simply Question.

"Yes." A simple Answer. Lips descended onto of Naruto's in a chaste kiss. It was loving and caring, showing devotion in every move that had the blond boy in a loss of words, all he could do was respond with the same.

Breaking for air, with a few light breaths, Naruto shoved at Sasuke's chest. "Get off Me Teme." He succeeded in tossing the raven haired man off of him and to his side. That leaving a ever confused Sasuke in his wake.

After confessing Naruto was still just going to leave? The votes in that poll clearly said: Hell No idiot.

There was a quick position change, Naruto now straddling the older mans lap with a small grin. "S'Matter Sasuke- _kun. _Here I am so willingly and all you can do it stare?" His voice held a light mocking tone, considering he has dreamt of this day since Kami-sama only knows when. Tan arms wrapped around a pale neck and pale arms wrapped around a tanned waist line. Sasuke could only smirk as he pulled Naruto closer, rubbing there half hard erections together through the material of their clothing.

"Oh no, of course not dobe. I have much planned for you. I wouldn't be expecting to walk for a few days if not more." Sasuke replied smugly and Naruto knew right then and there he was in deep shit.

"But you can't! I have to run the freakin' mile tomorrow!" Naruto yelled, knowing gym was going to be living hell with Kakashi as their teacher and Sasuke as his personal sexual lesson instructor.

"Your problem, dobe. Not mine." Sasuke added with the biggest evil smirk that could grace the Uchiha's lip within his life time.

"Jackass! You asshole." There was a pause as Naruto gritting his teeth and hands flew into Sasuke's hair to pull at the roots, not as hard as he intended to though. "Teme! FUCK YOU." He yelled, causing the dark haired man to chuckle lightly and once again pull the blonde closer to his body, massaging groins against one another.

"No no, Fuck you Dobe. And Yes, We'll get there soon." Sasuke's voice was filled with mockery as the smaller boy gasped and breathed out a nice sized moan at the sudden contact.

"Sasuke-teme?" He asked, peeking a blue eye open which was clouded with both love and lust.

"Yes, Dobe?"

"Will you fucking hurry up and get to that then." Yep, naruto was always the inpatient one, esspecially when it came to his own well being and release.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Truth**

**Author: SinfulDesire. (Me!).**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: CONTAINS YAOI (boyxBoy)**

**Dedication: MoonShadow (Moon and or Twin!)- She has been a big help to me over the months we've been friends as well as bonded Twins . I love you so much Twin, Hope you like your story. **

**Feedback: Desired**

**Disclaimer: If I owned would I be talking to you? Hell, there would be so much yaoi in Naruto it wouldn't be funny. But I don't so sorry. Me no owns.**

**Notes: Sorry if this isn't the best chapter I have wrote, but a couple days ago I seemingly got in trouble with my mom with things I was doing on the internet. Stupid parents, anyway it's a surprise I even got this out. Hope you enjoy either way and I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. Might edit and change it later, but thanks to all those who stuck with me so far with this.**

**o O o**

Now, Uchiha's are like the smartest people on earth. So, being that, once told something important, they do not under any circumstances need to be told twice. Sasuke Uchiha was no exception. The way Naruto was nearly _begging_ to be fucked had Sasuke in another world. Well, for about four point two seconds and then he was placed nicely back into his god damn perfect body only to find Naruto below him and gasping for air through light murmurs of his name. Yep, that did it. Sasuke was sure he was going to come right then and there in his pants.

Of Course he didn't though, that would be a bad mark against the prefect Uchiha, couldn't have that now right?

"Ah.. Fu-ck.. Sasu-Sasuke. Pay attention." Naruto panted, as well as stuttered a few times in getting out after he noted Sasuke seemingly ignoring him or what _they_ were _doing_. That worried him, maybe he was just screwing around with feelings.

'_Sasuke, Don't tell me your just kidding around.' _Thoughts were running through Naruto's head at the moment and it was extremely hard with said man grinding hard against his erection. '_Please don't mess with me.'_

"Whatever dobe. I'm paying attention you idiot, how could I not?" It was more of a statement leaving the Raven haired mans mouth more then it was a question. Pale, smooth hands worked their way under Naruto's shirt to run over a well-built tanned chest. Naruto must have worked out, yet Sasuke still couldn't see how he kept he's figure with all the food he ate. Yes, The Uchiha had been watching his little dobe for awhile now, the attraction wasn't one sided by any means.

Fingers of the delicate hands found nipples to playfully circle and touch, bringing them to life and harden into little buds. Naruto arched his back at that simply little movement, releasing a light whimper of pleasure and the need of more. Naruto had excepted that he would no doubt be the Uke in this relationship, but he wasn't going down all submissive like a freakin doll. Therefore, tanned arms moved up to encircle the raven haired mans neck, interlocking behind as he used them to drag the man down in a forceful kiss in which Naruto sought entrance with teeth and tongue, prying his way into the Uchiha's mouth a little to easily.

Sasuke tasted wonderful, Naruto concluded. There was a mixture of what seemed like mocha- must have been that starbucks drink sitting on his desk- Mint, and a taste that was purely Sasuke. Naruto wanted to ravage his mouth totally and completely as he sought out the taller mans tongue to toy with lightly with his own. The kiss was quickly becoming a battle of tongues, chapped lips, playfully nips of teeth and most of all breath taking. Both men were gasping, breaking only slightly now and then to gasp for air before sealing lips once again. Hands worked frantically to remove clothing that was currently getting in the way of their goal; pulling, yanking, and tugging the material from their bodies only to replace it in a pile on the floor.

"Sasu...keee." The Uchiha had to smirk lightly at the moan breaking into the kiss from his beloved blonde. It was like pure heaven to see him withering under him; begging, moaning, doing god damn whatever Naruto did at any time.

Seeing as both men were so wrapped up in each other it wasn't a big surprise when neither of them noted the talking from outside the bedroom, nor the door being opened to enter. Kiba looked shocked to say the least at the sight, while Shikamaru was more bored looking as usually.

"What the heck?"

"Eh. Teenagers, So troublesome."

Sasuke had never been so glad that he hadn't got to removing their boxers yet, and Naruto seemed to be in agreement, even as he pushed the Uchiha away. The blonde, while biting his lip, looked to the ground, trying to hide the multicolored blush taking his cheeks. It wasn't everyday your caught on the bathroom room with your crush on the way to fuck-me-village. Even Sasuke apparently was embarrassed, seeing an a light tint glossed his cheeks.

"Wow, I thought you guys hated each other. Well, I thought the bastard hated _you_ anyway Naruto." Kiba shrugged, crossing arms over his chest. "But the school bathroom, even I have to admit that's pretty awesome, if you remember to _Lock_ the door."

"Eh. Still so troublesome." Shikamaru didn't seem to care to much, glancing around the bathroom like there was nothing go on and everything was just peachy.

"Um.. Guys... Do you mind?" Naruto finally seemed to find his voice, though he refused to look up at his dearest friends standing in front of him. He was embarrassed to an endless extent, gnawing still at his lower lip. What the hell was he really suppose to say? _'Hey guys, I'm getting fucked right now, can you leave, _Some how he thought that was the wrong approach if he still wanted his friends.

"Get out." Well, Sasuke had one for words, didn't he? But Naruto thought if he heard the Uchiha's tone he would have went running like a girl, waving his arms and everything. Yet Kiba and Shikamaru seemed unfazed by the Uchiha's attempts, staring at him with a raised eye brow each.

"Um. Alright, but." Shikamaru started, but trailed off. No need to worry though seeing as Kiba had his back. "You hurt him and we'll make sure you can't see again, better yet, well make sure you can't tell if you're a man your not." Aw, the threat of removing parts from ones body by loving friends. Naruto was so proud, as long as nothing really happened to the Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Guys, Thanks, but seriously. Get out." Naruto shooed at them with a hand, glancing at Sasuke with the faints smile on his lips. Both Kiba and Shika seemed to be okay with this now that Naruto gave the okay and nodded, giving the Uchiha a last glare before moving back out of the door and shutting it behind them. Once again, they were left alone in the silent bathroom.

"Heh, so... um..." Trying to break the ice was a hard one, especially after what had just wanted on between them and the others. Naruto of course didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Sasuke stood one more, moving over to the bathroom door and locking it tight. Then he turned around to face his lover still on the floor and smirked.

"What dobe, Thought you were getting away?" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly in question, even though his voice was stating more of asking. However, Naruto didn't seemed to mind to much though as he shrugged tan shoulders, giving Sasuke a side ways smile.

"Shut up Teme and get your ass back here." Lifting his hand to his mouth, Naruto let his own index finger run over his lips, slipping inside the hot carven to suck on suggestively. No doubt to lure the raven haired man over to him, and it worked like a charm as Sasuke moved over and fell in front of him, crawling closer to him. "Hmmm." Moaning around the finger? Was Naruto trying to be raped by Sasuke, seriously?

"Hn. I want to fuck you, my little Naru-chan." By then Sasuke was on all fours, lower body between Naruto's legs, leaning over his Naruto as he whispered in his lovers ear gently. As if silently agreeing the legs on either side of him opened a little wider, granting more room for the Uchiha. That caused a smirk. So Naruto was like a little whore to Sasuke, spreading his legs so easily for him? Hn, That gave Sasuke ideas for his little blonde, many dirty ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: SinfulDesire. (Me!).**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: CONTAINS YAOI (boyxBoy)**

**Dedication: To my loving Twin, Marlene. Love You Dear.**

**Feedback: Desired**

**Disclaimer: If I owned would I be talking to you? Hell, there would be so much yaoi in Naruto it wouldn't be funny. But I don't so sorry. Me no owns.**

**Notes: Dear God, Finally. Sorry it took me so long for this to come out, but I've had to watch what i'm doing before my mom kills me. Anyway. Hope you all enjoy this. Because, its the END! Whoot. Yes, Sasunaru smut. **

**However, I'm thinking about making a sequel thats a little after to show how the relationship is going. What do you think?**

**Also, Look for my new story, which just came out. "I've Got Your Back" Police SasuNaru, but it focuses on more then just sex. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Nng. Sasuke." Naruto was in a world of pleasure at the moment. God, he though for sure he was going to come right then and there; but of course he held back.

Currently, Sasuke Uchiha had his prefect mouth running over every available space of Naruto's tan body and said man was driving him crazy with need. "Sasuke Uchiha, if you don't fucking do, nng, something to me, I'm gunna kick your prefect ass."

A chuckle escaped the ravens lips as he sat up and starred down at his lover who was completely baring all to the world, as was he. Clothes had been lost a long time ago, yet no fucking had been accomplished.

"Hm. In a hurry are we." Murmuring the words gently, a pale hand traced up Naruto's hard shaft causing the baby blue eyes to roll backward and for his hips to thrust. "Do you really want release that bad?"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was so drugged on his necessary need that he only half heard what the other was saying. His hips continued to push up for the nonexistent hand, breathing out "Yes. Nng. Fuck me." softly.

Suddenly, the blonde man found himself being pushed until his scarred cheek lay against the white tile floor and he groaned as his shaft came in contact before a bruising grip forced his lower half on his knees. Tan arms were pulled back behind his own strong back were they were laced together by what seemed to be fabric. His cotton shirt in seemed. Opening lustful blue eyes that he never knew closed, Naruto turned to look over his shoulder; however, his head was forced back down painfully. Admitting a cry of anguish did nothing but allow the man to push his head further down.

"Be a good little whore, Naruto. Be my good little whore." Sasuke purred into his ear, tugging lightly on it with prefect white teeth.

Any retort that Naruto was thinking of caught in his throat as Sasuke's flesh rubbed up against his entrance. A shuttered breath came from him as he tried to will his body to move backward against it, needing to feel that heated flesh inside of him.

A hand dug into his back, nails leaving light marks in tanned flesh as the blacked haired man drew his nails down it. He was spelling something, but Naruto was to busy whimpering to notice what it was. There would be a mark though. Sasuke was sure of it, because his name would look good on Naruto.

"Hm. You have beautiful skin, Naruto." Sasuke murmured in admiration, leaning down to gently trace his lower spine with his hot, wet tongue. Once again he got the blonde to groan upon contact. Tanned hands began pulling to free himself free of his restraints, nevertheless, Sasuke had tied them to tight.

Naruto was panting heavily now, gasping for air. His body was mildly trembling from his need to orgasm and every few seconds a small whimper would admit from him as his hips forced backward.

"Do you want this, Naruto." The raven haired man inquired softly.

Naruto whined and breathed out his reply,"Yes. Please, Sasuke."

Nodding even though the other could not see it, Sasuke reached over to his forgotten jeans on the floor. Retrieving them, he shoved a pale hand into the right back pocket to grasp the tube of lube that had been sitting there since this morning. Popping the cap off he squeezed a good amount of the substance into his hand before setting it aside.

This wasn't the first time being with a guy for Sasuke and neither was it for Naruto, but it was the first time he actually truly cared about them. Taking it slowly, Sasuke reached around his lover to grab ahold of his shaft with a slick hand, pumping his slowly. Naruto groaned, suddenly feeling fingers probing his ass in that he pushed back against. Any pain that might have been there as Sasuke shoved three fingers into him was masked with the pleasure from his cock.

Red dusted Narutos cheeks and his breath came out as puffs of air now. Sweat was beginning to coat his body and musing with his hair. "Ahh. Sasuke. I'm gunna..." He whimpered, thrusting back as the fingers where removed from him as well as the sinful hand around his dick.

Sasuke smirked while murmured, "Not yet." He reached for the lube again and poured some more into his hand. The cool liquid against his own heated shaft made him groan somewhat and he gave himself a few wonderful pumps to warm it up slightly.

Finally ready to get on with it, the taller man alined himself with Naruto's entrance and slowly began to push forward. He cock disappeared into the tight ring of muscle and his head fell forward slightly as Naruto thrusted back to make sure to was fully in.

"Hm. You know, I'm not going to break, _babe_." Growling in a slight mocking tone, Naruto glanced the best he could at Sasuke over his shoulder who was not moving.

A snort of disapproval came from the other as he pulled out until only the head remained and forced into him once more. From there a pace was started.

In, Out. In, Out. Soon panting filled the room with groans and whimpers. Faster, harder. Sweat coated both bodies as they moved together, crying out for more and more.

"Faster, dammit. Nng. Harder, Sasuke." Naruto was begging in a low, breathy voice and his wishes were complied to without thought. He could feel the heat building inside of him and it was beginning to take over his own actions.

Sasuke could feel it as well as he fucked Naruto hard, burying himself deep every time. He had no problem with reaching around to grasp the blondes own weeping cock and began pumping him in time with the thrusts. Or at least pretty close.

Both hit the edge hard moments later and came together. One screaming the name Sasuke as the man brushed his prostate and the other mumbling Naruto before he collapsed on the blonde. Naruto knees slipped and he fell into his own semen. Grunting in protest, Naruto tried to shove Sasuke off of him but was to weak, even with the pain shooting in his arms behind his back.

"Sasuke.." Naruto panted, eyes closed as he tied to calm himself from the high he was currently feeling. The other man just groaned and spilled from him, falling onto his side at the right of Naruto. Gently he allowed his hand to tug at the bonds until tanned hands were free and Naruto let them fall to his sides weakly. "Thanks." He mumbled, not even bothering to move as Sasuke placed a warm arm over his back and laid his head next to his own.

Naruto had his head turned to look at the man who was starring at him. Leaning forward slightly he placed a chaste kiss on his sinful lips.

"Hm. I've got tickets tonight to a Hellogoodbye concert. Go with me?" Sasuke asked softly, smiling lightly at the other. "Like a first date."

"We just had sex before a first date, thats kinda sad. But hell yes, I'm there." Naruto chuckled lightly, looking into the black eyes starring at him.

"I'm just that good."

"That definitely the truth." Naruto murmured, squeezing a hand between them gently to trace at Sasuke's jaw.

"Seems like you learned a lot of true things today." Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled.

_Yeah, and the truth was all I ever wanted. _

* * *

The End!

Reviews are ♥!

Thank you to everyone that stuck with me on this. It means a ton. Love you all.


End file.
